The Herald of Pyrus 22.08.1752
The one hundredth and twenty-eighth edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on 22nd August 1752. Battle Reports The Battle of Floe Major: 15th August 1752 The battle was fought at the map coordinate of N:21. The engagement occurred around the town of Floe Major from which the battle took its name. The Pyrusian force under the command of King Balin I, consisting of the 1st, 4th and 5th divisions engaged the entire Lihex army. The town of Floe Major was in the centre of the battle field with roads leading to the north, east and south. The Lihexian force occupied the town with their cavalry on their right wing, Prince Peter was commanding the Lihexian force at this battle. Our army had already deployed itself with the 1st Division's infantry ready to attack the town, while the cavalry and artillery of this division were preparing to counter the Lihexian cavalry threat. The 4th Division was deployed to the east of the town on our right flank, ready to prevent a Lihexian withdrawal in this direction. The 5th Division was still to arrive at the battle but made its best possible speed to join the fight. The 5th Division joined the fight throughout the battle. The 1st division's infantry advanced on the town while the 4th Division advanced to the east. Heavy rifle fire was encountered by the cavalry of the 1st Division and the 1st Cuirassiers were all but destroyed. The Lihexians seeing the confusion of the 1st division's cavalry charged in, but the mêlée was indecisive and so the Lihexian cavalry withdrew to rally. However, this mêlée had meant the loss of the 1st Cuirassiers and the eventual retreat of the 2nd Cuirassiers. Meanwhile the 1st division's infantry had driven the Lihexian defenders of the south facing wall back in panicked rout, the Pyrusians had taken about half the town. One of the routed regiments rallied but the other routed from the field with Prince Peter. Meanwhile the 5th Division had arrived and replaced the lost 1st division's cavalry driving the Lihexian cavalry from the field. The 5th Division then started to outflank the Lihexian army. The 1st division's infantry then became embroiled in a fire fight with the Liberians. The Lihexians stood when their commander left the field and when the army fell below 67%. However the 3rd and 4th Foot Musketeers charged the infantry remaining in the town. At the same time the 2nd Fusiliers charged a Lihexian infantry regiment taking cover behind the town walls and won but did loss lose 175 men in the mêlée. Then one of the Lihexian infantry regiments was forced to form square by the presence of the 5th division's cavalry threatening their position. However when the 4th Horse Artillery and the 5th Artillery prepared to fire upon them at canister range the regiment formed line, leaving their rear exposed to a charge by the 5th division's cavalry. The cavalry with this kind of offer charged into their rear. It was a massacre of the regiment and they were sent into rout. At this point the remaining regiments decided to withdraw to prevent further blood shed. This was a resounding victory for Pyrus. The battle started at 9.00am and ended 12.07pm. At about 12.45pm the King of Pyrus and the Prince of Lihex met and discussed the arrangements for peace. The peace treaty which was concluded at 3.30pm was called the Treaty of Floe Major. This treaty sets into motion an International Committee to debate international matters. Forces Involved: Pyrusians *Marshal Commander In Chief - His Majesty King Balin I **First Division - Helchresh Bunglender ***1st Foot Musketeers ***2nd Foot Musketeers ***3rd Foot Musketeers ***4th Foot Musketeers ***1st Cuirassiers ***2nd Cuirassiers ***4th Horse Artillery **Fourth Division - Yeoman 1 ***1st Fusiliers ***2nd Fusiliers ***1st Marines ***2nd Marines ***2nd Lancers **Fifth Division - Brocvale Loholt ***1st Grenadiers ***2nd Grenadiers ***1st Hussars ***2nd Hussars ***5th Artillery Forces Involved: Lihexians * 4 Regiments of Rifles * 1 Regiment of Rifled Carabiniers * 1 Battery of Light Artillery Category:The Herald of Pyrus